orochimaru's party
by BLACK-white-SiStErS
Summary: después de tantas historias tristes, un poco de humor es necesario! Este es un fallido intento de fic XD sumimasen reviews T0T


Si hay que poner hay que poner, naruto no me pertenece, es de masashi kishimoto, si no...

WS/BS: Karin/Sakura estaría sufriendo una tortura peor que el mangekyou sharingan 200 veces

Se miran con odio

wS/BS: COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A SAKURA/KARIN

Comienza a aparecer el amaterasu (n/wS: cortesía de "efectos especiales Itachi" n/BS: por que no lo dejarle dormir la siesta n.n Itachi: OTRA VEZ agarra la guadaña de hidan, la espalda de kisame y Totsuka para ponerse a atacar a wS y BS estilo Santorry? wS/BS: correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-salen huyendo)

wS/BS:¡¡DEJA DE COPIARME!!

Ahora las valiosas acotaciones para leer esta historia:

BS: black sisters

¿?:-hola-hablando

(N/BS): notas black sisters

wS: white sisters

(WS/N): notas de white sisters

¿?:"palabra" pensamientos

¿?:hola-palabra realzada

Flash back: recuerdos

oooooooooo: separación para historias que se desarrollan al mismo tiempo

Cursiva para inner y para kyuubi

Kyuubi:-TU SI QUE ESTA LOCA PONIENDOME EN ESTA HISTORIA, ¡MÁS TE VALE PAGARME!

BS:-no tengo gita.

Kyuubi:-ENTONCES NO TRABAJO.

BS:-vas a hacerlo y déjame empezar la historia.

Kyuubi:-NO, te las vas a ver con mi abogado-se va.

BS:-si claro, los zorros con abogados y justamente este que esta encarcelado, no importa sig…

Kakuzu:-un momento-aparece de repente.

BS:-¿no estabas muerto?

Kakuzu:-para esta historia ciertos personajes revivimos por eso vengo, y porque soy el abogado con esto-le da una infinidad de papeles.

BS:-O.O que es todo esto.

Kakuzu:-acá esta el resumen-le da unas fotocopias.

BS:-¡QUÉ ME DEMANDAN!, pero si ya dije que no pertenecían y eso.

Kakuzu:- kyuubi es un dios antiguo, es una falta a la religión, tradición, etc., etc., ponerlo en una historia como esta sin permiso ni paga.

BS:-PERO EL DESTRUYO Y MATO MILES DE CUIDADES Y PERSONAS.

Kakuzu:-y a nosotros que nos metiste o nos vas a meter-la ignora por completo-nos sacaste de nuestro letargo sin permiso y como ya nos morimos no recibimos paga por parte de kishimoto por lo tanto tu nos tienes que pagar.

BS:-¡QUE COSA! ¡PAGARLES! ¡YO! ya vas a ver que es lo que te hago.

Kakuzu:-no puedes cambiar muchos los contextos y como dejaríamos de ser de kishimoto, se le pondrá una demanda con valor mucho más alto del que ya tiene aquí.

Naruto:-¿y la historia? se supone que yo sea el protagonista.

BS:-déjame arreglar esto primero.

Naruto:-pero apúrate-se va.

BS:-esto si que es bueno, mi primera historia (de este tipo), y ya tengo demandas, debo dinero, me arruinan las sorpresas que mas puede pasar-hablándose así misma en el aire.

Kazuzu:-para la finalización del fic tiene que pagar toda la deuda-dice siguiendo ignorando a la autora.

BS:-¿y cuánto debo?-dice ya decaída.

Kazuzu:-aquí hay un resumen con las demandas, su precio, y el total de todas.

Saca un pergamino gigante, desenvuelve y comienza a rellenar la habitación ya de por si repleta de papeles, dando giros y giros.

BS:-O.O

Por fin el pergamino se termina pasando subiendo por la espalda de la autora y termina de desenvolverse tapándole los ojos.

BS:-haber-se lo quita y lo mira-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! NO PUEDE SER, ESTAS LOCO, SON DEMACIADOS CEROS.

Kakuzu:-ese es la mínima oferta por todas las demandas.

BS:-NO, ME NIEGO QUIERO UN JUICIO.

Naruto:-¿ya se puede empezar la historia?

BS:-¡¡LLLLLLLLAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOO!!

Naruto se va corriendo.

Kakuzu:-bien nos vemos en el juicio te llamamos para saber cuando y donde-se va.

BS:-y me dejan sola y hablado sola-gruñe sumamente enojada y furiosa-bueno como verán acá estoy con problemas hasta que arregle esto así que en el siguiente episodio empieza la historia.

Naruto:-eso no vale quiero que empiece YA

BS:- si no desapareces en 5 segundos-dice con voz de ultra tumba viéndolo muy feo-te mato

Naruto se va corriendo a tal velocidad que envidiaría a…

Kakuzu regresa de repente:-olvide mencionar que hasta el juicio no vas a poder ni tan siquiera mencionar a alguien que ya no se haya mencionado en este capitulo sino se adjuntaría a las demás demandas-se va otra vez.

BS:-esto cada vez se pone peor-apunto de explotar-hasta la próxima.

Días después...

Mis amados lectores que se leyeron el prologo, ahora viene el capitulo 1, pero antes quiero decir que snif, snif, esto es difícil, PERDI EL JUICIO, aunque gracias a mi abogado el gran tobi puede conseguir beneficios para hacer la historia.

Aunque todos debo mucho dinero y por cada review que mi manden por cap me darán un dineral para que poco a poco pagué las demandas tan injustas que justo yo tengo que pagar y si a alguien le interesa lo que paso durante el juicio al final de la historia lo pondré como un especial.

Muy bien a delante con la historia DATTEBAYO…

--

En una oscura cueva y tenebrosa donde...¡¡ESPEREN!! ... ¡Y LA MUSICA TENEBROSA! -se escucha música tenebrosa- ...Así esta mejor ¬¬ como iba diciendo... En una oscura cueva y tenebrosa donde telarañas colgaban de las paredes se escucha... ¿¡alguien llorando!?

En el lugar donde se escuchaba el llanto estaba orochimaru en una esquina al mas puro estilo depre...

En ese momento por una puerta entra...chan chan -música de tiburón-...¡¡KABUTO DE FLORECITA!!

(wS/N: mala imagen mental BS/N: he visto cosas peores wS/N: en serio ¿cuales? BS/N: a orochi de colegiala sin depilar wS/N: como puedes dormir por las noches BS/N: es que se oclumancia wS/N: eso explica muchas cosas)

wS:-WTF!!... MIS OJOS... MIS VIRGENES OJOS POOM( efecto chafa de un golpe)!!-la golpea BS y se desmaya-.

BS:-POR FIN!!... paz y tranquilidad-suspira-ahora...CON UN DEMONIO QUE MIERDA PASA ACA??

Kabuto:-no se, orochimaru-sama esta a si desde hace una semana

BS:-y que mierda te pasa a vos pedófilo

Orochimaru llora más fuerte

Kabuto con traje de marinerito trae un bote salvavidas:-sube

wS:-eh... -ve a Kabuto de marinerito-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se desmaya de nuevo-x.x

BS sube

kabuto:-oye trae a la otra

BS:-¿tengo que? si es prima kisame y respira bajo el agua

kabuto:-no lo creo porque es mi ex la prima es kisame-san

BS:-diablos me descubrió

BS baja toma a wS la rebolea al bote y sube otra vez

wS:-¿mami eres tú?-se incorpora-soñé algo muy feo, a kabuto-kun vestido de florecita y de marinerito-voltea y ve a kabuto como marinerito-¿WTF?-queda en shock-

BS la golpea y vuelve en sí

Kabuto:-oh no la guarida se inunda y yo tendré que limpiar T.T

wS:-con carita chibi-¿cómo puede seguir llorando?

Kabuto/BS:-pues así-señalan a orochimaru

wS mira en esa dirección y ve a orochimaru en el rincón sumergido por completo llorando con un snorkle (wS/N: ¿se escribe así? BS/N: ni idea)

Kabuto:-yo lo rescatare orochimaru-sama- pose heroica y traje de aquaman y se lanza con un doble mortal-

BS y wS sacan los carteles de puntuación: wS: 10 BS: 6,5

Kabuto:-un 6,5 ¿por qué? ò.ó#

BS:-porque tu te llevaste a mi perro-posición fetal-skkipy snif...snif...tantos buenos momentos

wS:-no BS no es momento para un flash back

BS:-tu cállate-la lanza hacia kabuto

--FLASH BACK--

Se ve a una niña de 5 años agarrando a un chihuahua de las orejas y de un momento al otro el pobre muere (n/BS: ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII T0T Itachi: ¿qué? -/.\- wS: no así se llamaba el perro Itachi: NANI?! Ò/.\o LE PUSISTE MI NOMBRE A UN PERRO)

niña: ni modo u.u tendré que ir a robarle otro a la esposa del señor feudal

La niña se va dando saltos felizmente dejando al pobre perro en el suelo (Itachi: ¿tratabas así a tus perros? O/.\O BS: sip n.n y todavía recuerdo absolutamente de mis 2758585 perros y skkipy Itachi: ¿enserio? O/.\O wS: sip u.u BS: estaba michi may tiki kiki mimi jiji eiki-2 horas despues-hoshi miru niki friki-5 largas horas después-itachi y skkipy)

unos minutos después llega a la casa del señor feudal salta la muralla de 20 metros de altura (Itachi: ¿cómo lo hiciste? BS: es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiero si quiero puedo ser kage de todas las aldeas y te junto con orochimaru orochimaru: kukukukukuku-se frotaba las manos y le guiña el ojo a Itachi. Este pierde el color, se dirige rápidamente a los arbustos vomita y luego corre a wS Itachi: por favor no se lo permitas, saldré contigo, te traeré a Deidara pero no se lo permitas T0T)

Entra en la mansión y se roba un pequeño perro blanco con un listón rojo en la oreja derecha, vuelve al parque y a donde estaba antes y 

le cambia el listón por uno naranja rojizo en la oreja izquierda, lo toma de la cola y comienza a girar con él.

En ese momento llega la esposa del señor feudal

ESF:-¡TU TE HAS ROBADO A MI TARO-CHAN!-exclamo acusándola con el dedo

niña:-NONONO...este es mi perro skkipy, no ve el listón naranja en su oreja izquierda.

ESF:-Si, si lo veo, pero es que es extraño siempre te encuentro con un inu idéntico al mío pero con distinto lazo

niña:-que pequeño es el mundo n.n, demo... por que no se lleva a ese perro vagabundo-señala al cadáver de Itachi

ESF:-No me canse de los perros, desde ahora tendré gatos y los llamare...-comienza a pensar- nezumi, ino, tori...ya lo se tora-chan-levanta la mano y pose gai-sensei-si desde ahora todos mis gatos se llamaran tora-chan-dicho esto se alejo saltando felizmente a la tienda de mascotas en busca de un gato

niña:-¡kuso! no me gustan los gatos ¬¬#

niña:-siii amo los gatos n.n

Itachi:-que iba a comprar dango-hey tu tienes doble personalidad

niña:-lo mira feo-NO/SI ES CIERTO

itachi la mira raro con una gotita en la nuca y se va pensando:"se parece" será la prima de zetsu

niña:-yo no soy la prima de zetsu ¬¬

Itachi:-¿leíste mi pensamiento? -/.\-

niña:-no lo dijiste en voz alta

Itachi:-maldición debió quedarse entre comillas de pensamiento

niña:-debo hacer algo con esto de la doble personalidad-un papel impulsado por el viento cae en la cara de la niña-¿que es esto?

¿CANSADO DE LA DOBLE PERSONALIDAD?

SI ES ASI CONTACTENOS

SERVICIO DE SEPARACION DE ALMA

ATENDEMOS A DOMICILIO

LLAMAR A: 0-800-555-OROKABUCOMP

PRECIO: VOLUNTARIO PARA EXPERIMENTOS ILEGALES SIN DEMANDAS, ETC

(Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun)

niña:-sugoi-saca un celular que le robo a Itachi-hola si servicio de separación de alma... si...si... no... en las afueras de konoha...ok espero

Aparece Manda (si la serpiente) con una cruz blanca pintada en un costado, de ella saltan Kabuto con bata de doctor y Orochi con traje de enfermera(N/wS: TRAUMA, TRAUMA, TRAUMA N/BS: OCLUMANCIA, OCLUMANCIA, OCLUMANCIA .)

Kabuto:-servicio a domicilio-dijo ajustándose los lentes-de separación de almas

Orochimaru:-cobramos por adelantado-gesto asqueroso con la lengua(N/wS: asco N/BS: esto ni con oclumancia podre quitarme la repugnancia)-aceptamos uchihas y No Sabakus

niña:-entonces aceptas a Sasuke pero no a Gaara

Orochimaru:-NO aceptamos no sabakus

niña:-sigo sin entender

Orochimaru:-tengo que hacerte un dibujo ù.ú#

niña:-hai n.n-sonríe tiernamente

Orochimaru saca una pizarra pone pose intelectual y comienza a explicar los dibujos de esta

(20 minutos y una merienda después)

Orochimaru:-entendiste n.n-tenia un tic en el ojo

niña:-hai-asiente con sonrisa estilo lee-ustedes aceptan a sasuke y a gaara...

Orochimaru:-finalmente...-pero la niña le interrumpe

niña:-pero no aceptan a temari

Orochimaru:-con una gota estilo anime-bueno algo es algo-se encoje de hombros

Kabuto: bueno es hora de la operación

Orochimaru:-pero primero la paga

la niña da un pequeño silbido y aparece skkipy trayendo un hueso y siendo perseguido por Kimimaro

niña:-aquí esta su paga

Kabuto seda a la niña y cuando esta recupera la conciencia vea una niña idéntica a ella pero con el cabello blanco

niña:-¿quien eres tu ¬¬?

niña 2:-soy tu parte buena

niña:-y skkipy??

niña 2:-se lo llevaron el rarito y el arrastrado

niña:-no maldita sea se supone que se llevarían a Kimimaro

kimimaro:-en una con un aura morada-si yo pensé lo mismo T.T

niña:-algún día me vengare

--END FLASH BACK--

BS:-pero eso es pasado ahora... ¡CÓMO DEMONIOS VACIAMOS ESTA PINCHE CUEVA MAL DECORADA! ¬¬#

Kabuto:-la cueva es buena y esta bien decorada, y tienes que tirar del tapón en el fondo de la cueva

BS:-wS nada como flipper-le ordena

wS:-si mi capitana-pose militar y se sumerge

wS nada hasta el fondo donde ve un tapón ridículamente pequeño

wS:-"en serio esto funcionara"-tira del tapón y se desata una fuerza de succión comparable con un agujero negro eliminando todo rastro del agua

wS:-sugoiiiiiiiiiiiii fue el mejor paseo de mi vida .

Orochimaru:-no para mi-estaba atorado en el orificio del tapón

BS:-ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS LLORANDO-lo sacude violentamente

Orochimaru:-por que...snif...nadie quiere venir a mi...snif...snif...a mi fiesta T.T

wS:-nosotras nos haremos cargo n.n-sonríe dulcemente

BS:-Que demonio...-la interrumpe orochimaru

Orochimaru:-¡DOMO ARIGATOUUUU!-se estira y las abraza

BS adquirió un tono rojo en el rostro, mientras que wS sonríe y corresponde el abrazo

BS:-SUELTA SERPIENTE DEL DEMONIO AARRGGGG CONTACTO SEMI-HUMANO

Orochimaru:-entonces necesitare esto...-les da una lista

wS y BS:-la toman y la leen detenidamente-¡¿WTF?!

wS:-¡ES DEMASIADO!

BS:-bueno ya no importa con lo que a pasado esto no es nada

--

BS:-Bueno esto es todo por ahora porque ya estoy harta

wS:-no olviden dejar radies para pagar el fic

BS/wS:-¡¡sayonara!!

Agradecemos a todos los reviews de los fices anteriores

Naruto:-NO ESTO NO SE TERMINA YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DE LA SERIE!! POR QUE EL PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE QUE SER UN MAL INTENTO DE LO QUE PARECE SER UN HOMBRE

BS: apunta a wS- ella fue

Naruto:-AHORA VERAS!! Taju kage bunshin

wS:-hace sellos- OJITOS KAWAII NO JUTSU-mirada de gatito atropellado

Naruto:-no, esa mirada, noooooo-se lanza y apachurra a wS

wS:-siendo abrazada por naruto-se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas y cosas sin sentido

BS:-"diablos pensé que la mataría" y en especial dinero, si es real mejor n.n

wS:-no seas así

BS:-bueno ya cállate y adiós a vos y a todos

wS:-que mala eres U.U

BS:-que ya se acabo kuso y wS no apareció al principio porque se fue de viaje y no volvió hasta el día del juicio

wS:-Estaba en las canarias con L-koi y los de Death Note

BS:-Maldita me robaste a Light Ò.Ó# - se acerca con intenciones de estrangular a wS

wS:-jeje-risa nerviosa- Hasta la próxima , mira allá va Ryuk-BS voltea y wS saca una moto de su bolsita marca 'Doraemon 2.0'(si tenemos sponsor)- ADIOSSSSSSSS n.nÛ

BS: -Kisama, me engaño de nuevo ¬¬# Bueno me despido voy de cacería-se coloca un sombrero de safari y saca una bazuca, un caballo robótico y por ultimo unas semillitas verdes que luego de regarlas se convierten en perros verdes-Lean y dejen un review en esta y las otras historias –saca una trompeta y la suena mientras avanza a la velocidad de un caballo robótico que es mucho

Itachi:-Es que nadie se puede despedir de una manera decente Ò.Ó

Naruto:- Me robas cámara-saca a kusanagi de quien sabe donde y comienza a perseguir a Itachi- Maldito Uchiha ahora veras el castigo que te dará el próximo Hokage Muajajajajaja

Itachi:-Oh NO!! El chico Kyuubi esta poseído!! HIDAN, HIDAN,HELP ME T0T

Se detrás de wS y BS

Aparece Kabuto

Kabuto:-como Itachi no pudo despedirse lo hare yo… Sayonara – 5 segundos después- Sayonara-5 segundos después- SAYONARA!!-5 segundos después-QUE TENGO QUE DECIR PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA COSA-5 segundos después- LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS FUERON APROPOSITO-5 segundos después-OK OK LO ADMITO YO PUSE ESOS VIDEOS EN YOU TUBE

Publico:-Así que fuiste tú-comienzan a perseguirlo

Ryuk que pasaba por ahí:-Adiós!!... Manzanas!!

Si nos hemos viciado con Death Note y si esto ya termino


End file.
